Carolina's Adventure
by carridawngurl
Summary: After Carolina learns about her past and her history from an unlikely pirate, her whole life is turned upside down.
1. News of Pirates

Ok, this is my first fanfic. I think I will put the first few chapters up and if I get good reviews I will keep updating, I hope yall enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the potc characters.

"And so we are here today to discuss the crisis on our hands of disguised pirates in our town. We've had numerous reports of gents coming into stores and homes, taking everything of value, and then simply, disappearing. Now…"

Carolina sat uncomfortably in her seat.

"What is your problem?" Tobias asked noticing her restlessness.

"This is far too boring to sit through!" Carolina exclaimed.

"I thought pirates fascinated you. If anything I would think this would captivate you."

"Well, it doesn't. I want to see pirates not hear about them! I mean, just think about it, we could be sitting next to a pirate this very moment and not even realize it!" Carolina looked at Tobias in excitement as her eyes lit up just thinking about it.

"Why that would bring someone joy I do not understand, for it only brings me fear."

Tobias looked at the man sitting next to him trying to see any resemblance of a pirate. The man noticed Tobias looking him over.

"May I help you?" he asked. Tobias made a loud hissing noise. Carolina clenched her lips to keep from laughing. The man got up and walked away in an agitated state.

"And you think I'm the crazy one!" she exclaimed.

"My techniques may be odd, but they are highly effective," Tobias remarked.

…

"And so we ask if you have any information as to the whereabouts of these pirates please let us know immediately, you troubles will be greatly rewarded. Thank you."

"Finally, its over!" Carolina said as she stood up and applauded with the rest of the crowd. "I was beginning to the speech had no end!"

"Well, if you disliked it so much, then why are you clapping?" Tobias asked. Carolina let out a short laugh.

"Because its over!" Tobias laughed with her.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Tobias asked.

"I'd oft we go to the dock and watch the sun sink below the sea."

"The dock it is!"

Tobias and Carolina went to the dock and sat on the pier and they watched the sun set.

"So, about the disguised pirates, have you seen any?" Carolina asked. Tobias noticed a gleam in her eye.

"Not that I know of, but then again, they are disguised," he replied.

"Well, I'm determined to find one, and when I do, I'll duel with them!" Carolina remarked. Tobias let out a laugh. "What is so funny?" Carolina asked.

"It's just, you, fighting a pirate! Carolina I mean no offense but you couldn't win fighting against your own shadow!" Tobias let out another laugh. Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Well of course I couldn't. You can't fight a shadow, they aren't living!"

"Well," Tobias interjected, "I find this whole pirate ordeal nothing but a huge discomfort. I have to watch everyone everywhere I go." Tobias fidgeted a little looking around the pier for any pirates or pirates ships. Carolina let out a short laugh.

"Tobias you are far too paranoid. You shouldn't worry so much!"

"Ha, easy for you to say," he mumbled.

Carolina looked out as the sun slowly behind the ocean. She sighed.

"Isn't it so beautiful? It's one precious gift not even a pirate can steal."

For a moment, it was silent. Then, Tobias left out another chuckle.

"Now what?" Carolina asked a bit irritated.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of you trying to fight a pirate!" he replied.


	2. There's a Pirate in the House!

Later that night Carolina and Tobias went to her house.

"So, are you sure your parents wont mind me staying the night?" Tobias asked.

"Tobias, your at my house practically every night, its like your second home, have they ever minded?"

"Well, I suppose that's true, I just don't want to impose on them," he replied. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Trust me, your not imposing on anyone! Now stop worrying!"

If there was one thing Carolina had learned about Tobias throughout their years of friendship it was that he constantly worried, about everything. While, on the other hand, she didn't have many worries at all, they were somewhat of an unlikely pair.

Later that night, after they had eaten they dressed for bed and settled to sleep for the night. The guest bedroom, where Tobias was sleeping, was across the hall from Carolina's room. Tobias crawled into bed and sleepily closed his eyes. He was abruptly awoken by the sound of a crash.

"Well, that can't be good," a voice, said from the room.

Tobias slowly turned his head towards the direction of the voice. In the corner of the room was a drunken pirate staring down at a glass vase he had dropped and had now been obliterated into hundreds of tiny fragments. It appeared that the pirate could barely stand upright. Tobias jumped out of bed and ran into Carolina's room. Carolina was already asleep and was snoring rather loudly. Tobias began shaking her vigorously.

"Carolina! Wake up!" Carolina slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Tobias what is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Tobias took a deep breath.

"There's a pirate in my room!" He whispered. Carolina rolled her eyes.

"Tobias, go back to bed, I told you, stop being so paranoid," Carolina lad back down, rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. Tobias began shaking her again.

"Tobias stop shaking me I'm awake!" she exclaimed.

"I'm serious," Tobias said. "He broke your parents vase, and I think he's drunk!" Carolina stared at Tobias in disbelief for a minute.

"Drunk? Tobias either you've been having nightmares or you're the one that's been drinking too much."

After Carolina finished her sentence there was a thud in the hallway.

"What was that?" Carolina asked.

"It's the pirate," Tobias said somewhat calmly. Carolina ran into the hallway, Tobias following right behind her. Lying there passed out on the floor was a pirate.

"I told your there was a pirate!" Tobias began doing a little victory jig. Carolina paid him no attention.

"This is not just a pirate," Carolina said. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Carolina and Tobias Just stared at him.

"Now what?" Tobias asked. Carolina grinned.

"Do me a favor and fetch me some rope!" Tobias looked surprised.

"Wait, a minute, what are you up to? This doesn't seem like such a good idea," Tobias replied.

"Tobias, don't worry! Jack Sparrow broke into my house, I'm simply going to be interrogating as to what his means are," Carolina said.

"His means? Well, its quite obvious, he's robbing you!" Tobias said.

"Be quiet! You'll wake my parents!" Carolina told him.

…

Hours later Jack woke up tied to a chair in Carolina's room.

"Where's the rum?" Jack asked still not quite sure what was going on.

"I'm afraid there will be no more rum for you tonight," Carolina said.

"No rum?" he asked.

"What are you doing in my house?" Carolina asked sternly. Jack seemed to have come to his senses. Apparently, the rum had worn off.

"Well, since there's no rum. I'm not too sure, but if you would kindly untie me I could take my bag and leave," He answered.

"Oh you mean this bag?" Carolina emptied the contents of his bag onto the floor. Gold coins and trinkets lay everywhere.

"Oh yes, about that," Jack added. "I was going to return those! I was merely borrowing them!" Carolina got down on her knees and looked under her bed.

"Carolina, what are you doing?" Tobias asked. Carolina stood back up holding a sword. The sword was rather old but still in mint condition. The blade was silver and the handle was embroidered with beads.

"Before you try to leave Mr. Jack Sparrow," Jack interrupted her.

"It's captain, Captain Jack Sparrow!" He replied. Carolina glared at him.

"Fine, before you try to leave CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, I challenge you to a duel!" Carolina held out her sword.

"Young Missy, where did you get that?" Jack asked.

"Well, my mother gave it to me, but it's none of your business! Why do you ask?" Carolina replied.

"I was just wondering what a child was doing with a sword. It is not a play thing you know," Jack replied.

"Well, I am no child. Fifteen is almost and adult! I shall be wed next year!" Carolina remarked.

"Do you find it wise to cross blades with a pirate mate? Much less have you ever even used a sword before?" Jack asked. Carolina let out a grin.

"Well, seeing as I've managed to have you tied up to a chair, I'll doubt I'll need any experience."

"Aye missy, but this room is far too small to be gallanting around in," Jack pointed out.

"Of course, and even if it were big enough, we would wake my parents, and that would be no fair sight. Which is why we will take this fight outside. Now will you abide, or must I drag you outside by force?" Carolina asked.

"If you will provide me with a sword, I will happily accept your challenge," Jack said.

"Tobias, toss me the sword on the wall," Carolina called out. There was no response. "Tobias?"

Carolina looked over at Tobias; he had fallen asleep while leaning against the wall. Carolina picked up a coin from the ground and hurled it at him. Tobias jumped.

"Whoa!" He looked at her with anger.

"The sword, hand it to me," she repeated.

"Oh right, the sword," Tobias tossed the sword to Carolina.


	3. Carolina Learns the Truth

Once Jack, Tobias, and Carolina had gotten outside and a fire had been lit, Jack sat down and sharpened his sword while Tobias and Carolina talked not too far away.

"Something must be up, he came along with us without a fight or anything. Why would he waste his time with us?" Carolina asked.

"Well, first off, I don't know where you are getting "us" from. I mean, I'm the one fighting, you are. Second, I think he's smarter than he appears to be. He knows something we don't," Tobias replied. "Oh, and how do you plan to beat him? You have never used a sword in your life!" Tobias exclaimed. Carolina looked straight into Tobias's eyes.

"I've dreamed of this moment since I was a child. I've plotted every single step in my head. I don't need practice, I already know what will happen." Tobias laughed.

"Silly me, I thought girls always planned out their weddings in their heads."

"Jack, lets fight!" Carolina said stepping up to him. Jack smiled and stood up twirling his sword with his fingers as if it were a baton of some sort.

"With pleasure miss."

Jack and Carolina stood face to face, walking in a circle. Carolina swung her sword towards him but of course, he blocked it. Carolina and Jack took several swings at each other, all of which were blocked.

"Well, you have the basics missy, I'll give you that. But, in a real match, one would not be standing in place," Jack said. Carolina began stepping backwards as Jack countered her steps. Pretty soon the two were moving all over they place. Tobias sat by the fire and watched. He was trying the best he could to stay awake but he was too tired. Soon, he was laying on the ground snoring.

Finally, Jack took one quick sweep and knocked Carolina's sword clear out of her hand and onto the ground. Carolina stood disappointed in defeat.

"For sometime with no practice you have skill. Who knows, with practice you may even become, unconquerable," there was a gleam in Jack's eye as he finished his sentence.

"Listen Jack, I'm not some dumbfounded simpleton. I know you know something I don't, and I know you came along with me out here for a reason. Now I demand to know why," Carolina exclaimed. Jack grinned and stuck his finger in the air.

"I've gone along with you for several reasons. First off, your mother, her maiden name is Anne Taylor," Jack was interrupted.

"How do you know my mother?" Carolina asked. Jack looked slightly annoyed.

"If you would let me get to that! Now as I was saying, back about 16 or 17 years ago when I had just gotten my ship and my crew, we had stopped at this town to plunder. Now your mother, who apparently had a fascination with pirates, had snuck onto our ship during our raid. Now, back she was a young woman and quite a sight for a man's eyes I must say," Jack was interrupted once again.

"Hey, this is my mother you are talking about, not some fresh piece of meat!" Carolina protested. Jack smiled.

"Oh believe you me, I know! Well, after we got back on the ship she insisted she become part of the crew. Well, usually, having a woman on board is bad luck, but since we already had Anna Maria on board I figured why not? Well, one thing led to another, and romance began to blossom between us, and a child was conceived. Now, Anne began to have a changed of heart and ordered me to take her back home. She said, "A pirate's ship is no place to be raising a baby" so I took her back. Now I had never felt for a woman what I felt for your mother. So as a sort of going away gift, I gave her my first word, what you fought me with. Carolina, isn't it? You are my daughter." Jack waited for Carolina to make some kind of remark but instead she just stood there gaping at him.

"Oh, now you have nothing to say, when I'm finished!" Jack said under his breath. Carolina seemed to be fairly calm.

"This…explains so much…I mean…. my fascination with pirates, my longing for adventure…not to mention my brown hair." Jack looked at her confused.

"Brown hair?"

"Both my parents were blonde headed," Carolina explained.

"Ah, I see."

"So, you're not upset about this?" Jack asked.

"Well, if it were any other person, I might be, but you're a pirate! That makes me a pirate!" Carolina said.

"Well, part pirate actually," Jack said correcting her. "What about your father?"

"Well, he will always be my father, even if it's not by blood," she answered. "Jack, I want to join your crew!" Carolina exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked caught off guard.

"Oh please! I'm almost 16, I'm a young woman, and my parents would be sending me off to get married soon anyway. All my life I've wanted to set sail with pirates, well, after fighting one of course," Carolina said. Jack could see a gleam in her eye, the same gleam that was in his earlier.

"Well, I don't know if you're up for it, being a pirate is hard work you know. And you can't just change your mind and decided to go home in a week!" Jack said taunting her.

"Jack, I'm sure," Carolina said firmly. Jack let out a smile.

"Welcome aboard.


End file.
